Frost Fire
This story is about Hwayang and her friend's life. She is chosen to be the one who will save Pyrriah from a Lana.JPG|Lana the SwiftWing Lavender.JPG|Lavender the ArtWing Hwayang.JPG|Hwayang the IceWing dark force that no dragon has no idea what it is. She is chosen with other dragons that are foretold in a prophecy from a NightWing prophet... As Swift as water is the Hydrokinesis '' ''To the consrictor is a Snake of Wings To shine the light is as Bright as the Night As water it can breath and the Sea it should leave It sprays it like a cobra and is as colorful as a forest but last but not least is the paralized IceWing the starter of the journey She will lead the Dragons of the Bright As an unknown darkness is at flight You won't conrtol them, but many will try They'll come of free will and never be by force The six dragons of Bright are coming soon just wait and see... SwiftWing: Lana SnakeWing: Adder BrightWing: Argent SeaWing: Unknown RainWing: Unknown IceWing: Hwayang Hwayang: Prologue A blue dotted egg splashed into an icy ocean. The egg bobbed and a wave sent it crashing into the ocean. The mother cried for her egg, “No, please, It’s just an egg and it won’t survive!” A solider hit the mother’s side making the air go out of her. A queen was standing behind her and a smile went across her face, “Poor Eira, so sad to see your dragonets die!” A soldier splashed another egg into the water, “NOooo” Eira screeched, and jumped off of the ice floe, but the guards held their grip yanking them up. Queen Ghiacco grabbed Eira on the throat and hoisted her up and looked into her eyes, “Sister, I’ll become queen and no other dragon will defeat me for a hundred years!” Eira tried to take off her sister’s hard grip and Ghiacco dropped Eira on the ground. Eira panted trying to get air. “Kill her off.” As Ghiacco was walking away she heard a screech like no other. A sound of cracking and melting ice hit the air. Ghicco didn’t look back, but kept on going. She would be queen and the only queen... The little blue dotted egg bobbed in the ocean and a wave made it tumble into the underground waves. It soon bobbed into the surface, but another wave made it swish onto a beach. The waves then gentle lapped the shore. During noon the egg was ready, but the sun beat hard on its shell. It wasn’t going to make it. Until a lavender polka dotted ArtWing appeared out of the trees carrying a basket with fruit. She looked at the egg and dropped the basket and ran over to take a look. Lavender picked up the egg and examined it; It was ready to hatch. Lavender then picked up her basket and put leaves and sand to make it soft and added in the white egg. Lavender would have to take the egg into her home. “It’s okay” She said as she looked up to her tree house and the only way up the coconut tree was to fly, and she usually would talk to herself when she did things like that. “It’s not that high.” She added and spread out her purple wings and flew to the top. Her two cats Barbecue and Funny were waiting for their food, but lavender ignored their mewing and set the egg on the table. Funny went up to sniff it, but Lavender shooed her away, “Funny, can’t you see that she’s sleeping?” Funny jumped down mewing for food. Lavender got a pillow full of feathers and put the egg on it. Since it was an IceWing she would have to get it a lot of ice to survive. She then put the egg into a nice cole part of her tree house. Plants were surrounding the whole thing making it impossible to move in. Lavender then looked at her plants and said to herself, “Hmm, It would be good if I make a balcony and then add my pants up on the roof and make some over hanging ones over here.” She said pointing to a spot on the wall. Only one ArtWing could do that and that was Jumble the male ArtWing builder who made almost everybody’s house. He even made the tree house for Lavender. Right at that moment the white egg moved. “Ah ha!” Lavender squeaked and dashed toward the egg. It shook violently and cracked. The top came off and a little white head peeked out. “Hello little one!” Lavender said and the head went back down. “Come out when you are ready!” Lavender flew out of her tree house and went to find some food for the dragonet. The IceWing stepped out of her egg and toppled onto the pillow. She squeaked and looked around. Funny and Barbecue were eyeing her like a meal and started stalking her. The IceWing then started to climb up the pillow away from the cats. Barbecue leaped at the IceWing and she yelled in horror. Lavender then came with a yell and pulled Barbecue off the IceWing, “Barbie! How could you you this to a little dragonet!” Barbecue licked the blood off of his chops. There was the little dragonet on the pillow with a broken wing. Lavender put some special herbs on the IceWing and she saw the IceWing open its eyes. “Here you go, eat this!” Lavender put into her mouth a teaspoon of bitter herbs and the IceWing tried to swallow and made a face. After hours of treatment the IceWing was okay, and her wing was bandaged. Lavender sat on a chair petting Funny. She gave Funny some food and Barbecue was inside her underground shelter probably crying. “Wew, So much work for a single dragonet... I think I’ll name her.” She turned to Funny, “What do you think?” Funny just stayed on her lap purring. “Why not... Hwayang?” Funny just kept on purring. “Yes, Hwayang. White” Lavender looked toward her sleeping IceWing. Lana: Chapter 1 “Lana, get over here and listen!” the Hydrokinesis instructor Torlan instructed. So many dragons chose Hydrokinesis once that prophecy came out. Why did that NightWing even make that weird prophecy anyway? He doesn’t even know what dark force it is. Lana sat down next to her best friend Cordelia. Torlan glared at Lana. Torlan didn’t even like her. The ten students in the classroom felt tight to her. Torlan started, “Now who can remember how to increase the molecules in this cup?” Torlan pointed to a cup. A dragonet raised his talon, “Like this!” He yelled and right at that moment the cup overflowed with water and the class started laughing, “Stop that Yoki!” Yoki stopped and started to laugh. Torlan then made the water float in the air and then decrease into vapor, “Now, if you want to be a Dragon of the Bright you have to listen!” All the class sat up straiter while Lana just listened. She knew she wasn’t a Dragon of the thingy. Lana then raised her hand, “I know how to increase the molecules sir.” Lana said, and Torlan glared at her. Maybe Torlan wouldn’t even let her answer. “Go on” was all he said. Lana then explained, “First you need to clone the molecules by seeing where it is, or feeling it and then increase the number like what Yoki did,” Torlan nodded, “I just needed an explanation to show our new student.” Torlan pointed to a small SwiftWing. “Let me see you try it Ficto.” Ficto gulped and looked at the water, it only went higher one centimeter until he cried, “I can’t! I can do this!” Yoki laughed and fell to the ground, “It seems like the little puny is too weak!” Lana swished her tail at Yoki and a drop splashed onto his face, “Hey, who did that?” The whole class pointed at Lana except for Ficto, Torlan and Cordelia. “I’M GONNA KILL YOU LANA!” Yoki jumped at Lana and she dodged. Torlan came in and tried to stop the fight, but Yoki splashed the cup into Torlan’s mouth making him splutter and cough. Yoki had some anger issues and would love to take revenge whenever he wanted. Lana didn't want to go home so headed for the beach, maybe she will be comforted there. 'Hwayang: Chapter 2' "Hwayang, can you pass me those rose seeds?" Lavender called from the other side of her tree house. Barbeque died of old age, and Funny got a mate, Lavender soon took the kits in and named the three girls Kalmia, Kit, and White (Named after Hwayang). The brother's name was Buster and he left a long time ago to be alone while the three girls stayed with Lavender and Hwayang. Hwayang brought Lavender the rose seeds and went back to doing her experiment of seeing if her cactis can survive her frost beath. Hwayang breathed in and breathed on the cactus. a frost coated the plant, and behind her Lavender yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!" Lavender went past Kit who was licking her fur and picked up the pot with the frozen cactus. "No! Grusonii!" Lavender huged the pot and said, "I'll find a good spot for you Grusonii to warm you up!" Hwayand tried not laugh as Lavender flew back down the tree house to the warm summer breeze. As Hwayang thought she then decided it wasn't a good thing to do even though her guardian was a little strange over a plant. Hwayang jumped off the tree house onto a plat form made for her flightless wings. From there she jumped to another one, and then landed on the grass. Lavender was no where in sight. Suddenly the bushes moved and a purple figure came into sight. It was a SwiftWing, her mane was light purple and she didn't have a stripe on her eye meaning that she isn't a Lightningborne. The SwiftWing stopped when she saw Hwayang, "Huh, a flightless dragon!" Hwayand narrowed her eyes at the SwiftWing, "So? I managed so far without flying. The SwiftWing shrugged and said, "I wasn't saying that, You remind me of that prophecy dragonets learn in school!" The SwiftWing sighed probably not wanting a prophecy. "Where you made parallized? I heard in school that many IceWing mothers parallized their children on purpose so that they can become those dragons of bright!" Hwayang turned her head, "School?" The SwiftWing's eyes went wide, "You don't know what school is?" Hwayang shook her head. Suddenly she heard in the bushes Category:Fan Fiction